Fan:Digimon Overthrow
Digimon: Overthrow is a Fanfiction created by coolautiz. The fanfiction is set in the Adventure Universe in year 2013, ten years after 's defeat, and then later interchanging between the Adventure and Tamers Universes. Plot In year 2013, ten years after was defeated, a rogue Russian group starts dumping viruses into the in order to make it easier to gain power. Because of this, Digidestined around the world, including some newcomers and returning characters, are summoned to combat the escalating situation. Characters Heroes James Grayson - James Graison is the leader of the new DigiDestined team, and an American DigiDestined as of 2011. James was born in year 1994 in Michigan City, Indiana. His father was a Command Sergeant Major in the 75th Ranger Regiment of the U.S. Army Rangers. His leader skills matches that of Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Davis Motomiya, but the only difference is that James is much more patient and considers what the consequences could be. His digimon partner is Dorumon Kurtis Dempsey - Kurtis Dempsey is a DigiDestined from Vancouver, British Columbia, and a rival to James. Kurtis gets too ambitious and doesn't think his actions through, but does realize his mistakes. His digimon partner is Gaomon Sandra "Sandy" Anderson - Sandy Anderson is a Canadian DigiDestined from Toronto. She shares a personality with Sora Takenouchi. Her digimon partner is Lopmon Cody Hida - Now 20 years old, Cody has matured greatly and is more aware of the new dangers in the . He is one of the 12 original DigiDestined and approves of James' leadership. His digimon partner is . Ryo Akiyama - Ryo Akiyama is a Legendary Tamer from both Adventure and Tamers. Along with Rika Nonaka, Ryo will be helping the DigiDestined with their mission to stop a rogue Russian group from destroying the Digital Worlds of Adventure and Tamers. His digimon partner is . Rika Nonaka - Rika Nonaka is one of the main characters of Digimon Tamers and a lead character of the Tamers. Along with Ryo Akiyama, Rika will be helping the DigiDestined with their mission to stop a rogue Russian group from destroying the Digital Worlds of Adventure and Tamers. Her digimon partner is . Villains Sergei Petrenko - Sergei Petrenko is the leader of a heavily armed Moscow Militia and the main antagonist of the Digimon Overthrow Fanfiction. He is aiming to infect both the Adventure and Tamers Digital Worlds to ensure total chaos and (possibly) anarchy. - Moscow Militia - The Moscow Militia is the organization lead by Petrenko. - Dragomon is the ruler of the Dark Ocean, and is the reason fellow DigiDestined Kari Kamiya was once teleported there. Now coming to light, he aims to finally collect Kari. - Intentionally revived by Sergei Petrenko to stall the DigiDestined. He looks to get revenge on the DigiDestined, but was eventually destroyed again by . Original DigiDestined Taichi "Tai" Kamiya - The leader of the original eight DigiDestined. He's now starting to become an asset for the during the Overthrow storyline, after having helped out with investigations with serious events, such as the , in which Wargreymon was with him, and the of April 15, 2013. Yamato "Matt" Ishida - Yamato "Matt" Ishida is one of the original DigiDestined. He's now studying Astronomy at Kyoto University. He is still dating Sora Takenouchi. Sora Takenouchi - Sora Takenouchi is one of the original DigiDestined. She now studies Fashion Design. She is still dating Matt. Mimi Tachikawa - Mimi Tachikawa is one of the original DigiDestined. Attending Syracuse University. Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi - Koushiro "Izzy' Izumi is one of the original DigiDestined. He still assists the new DigiDestined when needed. Category: Fan fiction